Amor Omnia Vincit
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [ReiMao,TyKa] AU. Mao will do anything to get close to her secret crush, Rei- even if it means applying to an all boys high school! Now, Mao must disguise herself in the classroom, locker room, and even in her own dormroom! Amor omnia vincit!


** Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!! It's me, the one and only Rumi-Chan, with a brand new fic!!!! It's my very first Rei/Mao fic! Now, don't get too disappointed, because I'll still be updating my other fics! Okay, let's get on with it!**

**SUMMARY:**

** AU. Mao will do anything to get close to her secret crush, Rei (who also secretly likes her, but is just too shy/scared/intimidated to say how he feels) - even if it means transferring to an all boys high school! Now, Mao must disguise herself in the classroom, locker room, and even in her own bedroom!**

** However, Mao's new dorm partner, Felix Romero, has some "secrets" of his own as well.**

** Oh, and another thing, because of Mr. Dickinson's stroke, the BBA has new officials…with new rules. Girls are not allowed to beyblade. So, not only does Mao have to prove that she's the right one for Rei, but she also has to prove that she is just as good as any other boy when it comes to beyblading.**

**PAIRINGS:**

**Rei/Mao, TyKa, OC/None**

**STORY DEDICATIONS:**

** To Galux Kitty!!! Thanks for inspiring me! Love ya, chickie, and keep rockin' on!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** I own Felix Romero, the name of the school, and Daniel Stahley, and I own the plot. Mao and the others are copyright to Takao Aoki! Oh, and I DON'T OWN the Sir Francis Drake Hotel!!!! Whoever does must be very very rich!!!!!**

**Kai: Wow, you're doing your own disclaimers…YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!**

**Rumi: If you pinch my cheeks Kai…I will chase you with a rubber chicken…**

** Anywhoo, on with the story!!!**

_Amor Omnia Vincit_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

_Textbook One_

They say that love conquers all. That's what "Amor Omnia Vincit" means…love conquers all. Even as you are going through your biggest trials, love will still find a way to shine through.

I wish that that could happen.

A little over a year ago, Mr. Dickinson suffered from a major stroke. So, his nephew, Daniel Stahley, decided to pick up from where his uncle left off. We all thought that beyblading would be more interesting.

But we were sadly mistaken.

These rules that Mr. Stahley had issued were absolutely ridiculous. He made Judy, Max's mom, shut down her beyblade facility. I remember Max telling Rei about it in a letter he wrote. What kind of a person would be sexist enough to forbid girls from blading? Well, that's Mr. Stahley for you. The BBA staff wanted to stop him, but they were too afraid to lose their jobs. They were all scared of that sexist bastard.

Anyway, Rei, Lee, and Gary got accepted into this all boy's school somewhere in the United States. I read the brochure that was sent in the mail, and I _wanted_ to go so bad. This school was supposed to have one of the best beyblading training programs in the entire United States. I felt empty inside as I saw them pack their things and try on their uniforms, even polishing their blades.

Then suddenly, I got this crazy idea.

I thought that if I could look like a boy, talk like a boy, eat like a boy, and smell like a boy…it would work. So, I asked Kevin to go into town and ask for an application. That night, I sat at my desk and filled out the application. In order to define my gender, I had to make my name sound like a boy's. So, I took off the first letter of my name, changing it from Mao, to Ao. Now, I was Ao Wong. Okay, that part taken care of. All I had to do was wait for the interview, and the testing.

On the day of the interview and testing, I took a two hour ride to the nearest city. I remember entering the building. I asked the receptionist that I was Ao Wong and I was waiting for testing and an interview. The receptionist smiled and showed me to the room. Sitting at the other end of the table were three of the teachers from the school. They smiled cordially and asked me to take a seat. I smiled a bit and sat down.

I was a little intimidated when the interview began. But as the interview concluded, I wasn't that frightened anymore…although they did ask me one thing…

"Why is your hair pink?"

How could have I been so stupid? I dressed up in baggy clothes to cover my girlish aspects, but I was so caught up in studying, and making sure my application and admissions essay arrived at the school office on time! Oh…crap…I didn't know what to say, so I said:

"I'm experimenting!" Lame excuse. "I do things like this all the time! I do this to my hair because people can look beyond my appearance, and accept me for who I am."

Apparently, that "lame excuse" got me into Samuel Crawford High School. My test results weren't that bad either. I was so happy! Not only was I going to see Rei Kon every day; but I was also going to be able to prove my beyblading skills!

I remember when my uniform came. I had to try it on in my room when Lee, Gary, and _especially_ weren't around. I allowed Kevin and my mother to see me in my uniform because they were the only ones who knew about my little secret.

Kevin said to me, "Sure you'll look like a boy…but how are you going to cover up _that_?" He pointed to my chest. I glared at him, and he backed off. I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Kevin looked at my spare uniforms. "Lee, Gary, and Rei are leaving tomorrow."

"I know," I had said. "Who are they staying with?"

Kevin answered, "At some hotel with Kai and Takao."

"At some hotel with Kai and-WHAT?!? KEVIN!!!! THEY'LL BE THERE TOO?!?"

"And Max and the rest of the All Starz will bee there too…Emily's going to the all-girl's school adjacent to the boy's school of course."

I freaked. "Kevin? Why didn't you tell me this?!?"

Kevin patted my shoulder. "Mao…breathe! I wanted to tell you, but the day Rei told me was the day before you had your interview and testing. I didn't want you to worry!"

I smiled. "Thank, Kev, you're a great friend."

I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

The next day, my mom, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Rei, and I headed for the airport. I wasn't as teary as I thought I would be. Maybe it was because I knew that I would be seeing them in a week when school started. My mother was almost bawling as she said good-bye to Lee. She told him to be brave, and never to be scared.

"Be brave as a lion, Lee!!!! You show them what you can do!!!!"

"MOM!!!"

"Study hard!"

"Mom…I know!"

"I love you, Lee!!!"

"Love you too, Ma!"

As the three of them passed through the gate, my mom said to me, "Mao…make sure you watch him like a hawk…"

I sweatdropped.

Mao woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. She had been dreading this day. She got out of bed and went to wash up. After taking a bath, she combed her long, pink hair while looking out of her window. She twisted her locks of hair between her fingers.

"This is the last day of long hair."

Later that day, Mao's mother had Mao sit on a chair in the kitchen. "Alright, Mao," her mother began, "I need you to hold very still for me. After we cut your hair, we're going to dye it a brownish color, so your hair won't attract so much attention."

Mao cried, "Mom! What if it starts to wear off?!? What am I going to do?"

Mrs. Wong put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Don't worry, Mao. I'll pack extras just in case, okay?"

Mao closed her eyes and sighed.

Two hours later, Mao stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. Kevin sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know, Mao, you _really_ look like a boy!"

Mao turned to Kevin. "How did I ever think of this?!? Was there something wrong with me, Kev? Did I hit my head?!? Was I drunk?"

Kevin made his way to the window. "Hey, Mao, you can do it…no problem!"

Before she knew it, Mao was already on her way to the States. Fifteen hours later, she was standing somewhere inside San Francisco International Airport. After gathering her luggage at the baggage claim, she looked around for someone with a sign that read "Ao Wong". Finally, she saw a middle age woman with the sign.

Mao approached the middle age woman. "Hi," she said, "I'm Ao Wong!"

The middle age woman smiled and greeted her, then helped her with her luggage. The woman led Mao to a car, and told her:

"You'll be staying at the Sir Francis Drake Hotel. Please be in the front lobby by 9:00 tomorrow morning."

As they arrived at the hotel, Mao stepped inside the lobby and was amazed by the sight. She made her way to the check-in desk and said, "H-h-hi! My name is Ao Wong, and…"

The receptionist looked up. "Ah, Mr. Wong, we've been expecting you!"

Mao sweatdropped and thought, "I have to get used to being called Mr.…don't I?"

After spending the night in the glorious hotel, Mao waited in the lobby, eager to get to school. Today she was going to meet her dorm partner, and go through orientation. A car pulled up, and the same middle aged woman greeted Mao.

"Good morning, I hope you've slept well!"

Mao smiled. "I sure did! The hotel was amazing!"

The woman laughed. "Well, I guess it's time to get to your school!"

Mao grinned. "Alright let's go!"

Mao was amazed by the size of the school. "It's huge!" she said.

The woman was putting something into her iPod. "It sure is," she said. "My son goes to that school. He'll be the same age as you, you know."

As soon as Mao was at her dorm, the woman patted Mao's shoulder. "Have fun this year, Ao. Samuel Crawford is the right place for you. Good luck!"

"Thank you for everything," Mao gushed, "I won't forget your kindness!"

Mao faced the door. She seriously hoped that Rei would be on the other side of that door. So she crossed her fingers and opened the door. It wasn't Rei. Instead it was a boy with reddish hair. The boy turned around and said:

"Hey. You must be Ao!" He put his right hand forward. "I'm Felix Romero!"

_End Textbook One._

** Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? It'll get funnier, I promise you that! **

**Love, Peace, and Happiness,**

**Rumi-Chan** ****


End file.
